mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Toad
Toad is Princess Peach's loyal attendant, and he has appeared in almost all of the Mario Kart games up to date, with the exception of Mario Kart Arcade GP VR. Similar to Toadette, Toad is a lightweight driver in every game and therefore quick off the mark. His karts usually have an extra kick to their drift, allowing him to swerve past sharp turns with ease. To unlock him in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, win the 100cc Special Cup. His special item (which he shares with Toadette) in that game is the Golden Mushroom (which was then known as the Super Mushroom). Toad is the brother of Toadette (confirmed in the Mario Kart Wii guidebook only), and he is a good friend of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi. Like the other heroes, Toad views Bowser as an enemy. Toad has many colors, however they are only spectators. The only color playable is the red and blue toad. Characteristics .]] Toad is a small little guy in the Mario series. He has a white mushroom hat with big red dots on it on top of his head. This is because he is from the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite having an appearance similar to many other Toads from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is often referred to as a close buddy of Mario's and is seen to being a loyal friend to those he's friends with. He has big brown shoes and a blue vest. Also, he has a happy, memorable face. Vehicles *Toad Kart *Mushmellow *Standard TD *4-Wheel Cradle *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Toad Kart *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon *Standard Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble *Circuit Special *Sports Coupe *Tri-Speeder *Mach 8 *Varmint *Sport Bike *The Duke *Mr. Scooty *Yoshi Bike *Comet *Jet Bike Staff Ghost Tracks *N64 Toad's Turnpike (Wii U*, Switch*) *Toad's Factory (Wii) *Shroom Ridge (DS) *GCN Baby Park (DS*) *GCN Mushroom Bridge (DS*) *Toad Circuit (3DS) *Toad Harbor (Switch* 200cc) * - Retro track Appearances *''Super Mario Kart: In ''Super Mario Kart, Toad is classified as a lightweight and shares his weight class with Koopa Troopa . Like Koopa Troopa, he has the best handling in the game with good acceleration and low top speed. Due to being the lightest character in the game, Toad is most likely to be knocked around by heavier characters. *''Mario Kart 64: In ''Mario Kart 64, he is a lightweight. He is the lightest character in the game and has the highest top speed. His home course is Toad's Turnpike, and this is the first game where Toad gets a home course of his own. The only setback is Toad is the weakest racers amongst all racers, easily to spin out when rammed by all racers at higher speed depends on their class. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit: In ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Toad is a lightweight similar to the previous game and still is the lightest character in the game. *''Mario Kart Double Dash!!: In ''Mario Kart Double Dash!!, Toad is partnered with Toadette (who made her first Mario debut in this game) by default. His default kart is the Toad Kart while his special item is the Golden Mushroom. This is the first game where Toad is unlockable rather than being available at the start. *''Mario Kart DS '': In Mario Kart DS, his karts are the Mushmellow, Standard TD, and 4-Wheel Cradle. He is once again a lightweight and has excellent offroad and above average item use. His mission involves racing against Goomboss around Baby Park. *''Mario Kart Wii: In ''Mario Kart Wii, Toad is once again a default lightweight. His specialties are drifting (which rivals with Peach) and acceleration (which rivals with Waluigi). His home course is Toad's Factory, where players must race through the factory avoiding boxes and hydraulic presses. *''Mario Kart 7: Toad returns in ''Mario Kart 7 ''as a lightweight, although this time as a featherweight. His home course is Toad Circuit. *Mario Kart 8: Toad returns in ''Mario Kart 8 once again as a lightweight. Unlike the previous games, Toad's main attributes are the speed and weight stats, although they are still lower than that of the middleweights and heavyweights. Toad's acceleration, handling and traction stats are still higher than the middleweights and heavyweights. In Grand Prix mode, Toad's main rivals are Koopa Troopa and Waluigi. Also, both he and Donkey Kong are rivals of Yoshi and Peach. in this game, Toad now has two race courses of his own, which are Toad Harbor and the returning Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64. *''Mario Kart Tour: Toad appears as one of the three default characters the player can obtain from the start. If not obtained, he can be unlocked as a Super character. His special item is the Triple Mushroom and his course, Toad Circuit, returns in this game. Trivia! *Toad is voiced by Jen Taylor in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, who also voices Peach, Daisy, and Toadette. Since Mario Kart Wii, he is voiced by Samantha Kelly, who also voices Peach, Baby Peach, Pink Gold Peach, and Toadette. So this makes Toad the only male character to be voiced by the actresses mentioned above. *Toad is the only character, that is unlockable in one game (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) and a starter character in all the other games in the Mario Kart series. *In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toad, besides Yoshi, is the only racer to team up with another racer of a different gender. **Additionally, Toad was the only character who had a partner made for him in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *In Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit , Toad is the only one of the lightweight characters to remain the same weight class throughout the series as Yoshi and Peach are medium weights in every other installment (Yoshi and Peach was still lightweights in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 7). *''Mario Kart 64 ''gave birth to many of Toad’s voice clips that are used in lots of videos to signify Toad’s “toadness.” de:Toad Category:Racers Category:Super Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Kart 64 racers Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Spectators Category:Characters Category:Classic Category:Males Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racer Category:Feather Racers